The next class Season 1
by Herawriter
Summary: Join the adventures of the new class at Duel academy!


Along the gentle, island, breeze, a seagull flew, searching for his next meal. On his search for food. He began to become tired and quickly found a umbrella to perch on. As the seagull rested the umbrella, he noticed something. Down on one of the tables, he noticed a sandwich on a plate. He fluttered down to the table to investigate the sandwich. As the seagull began to look closely at the sandwich. The human that the sandwich belonged to was staring at the bird. Giving it a deadly stare. He slammed his fist down on the table. The loud noise caused the bird to fly back to the umbrella. "Dumb Bird!" The boy exclaimed as he ate his sandwich.

The boy then looked from side to side, scanning the area for any other birds. He then made his way over to his room on the ship. As he ran inside he bumped into his roommate. Dropping the sandwich on his, roommate's head. The boy looked down, at the now ruined sandwich. "Crap! That was my last sandwich!"

The roommate looked up at his, slightly taller, peer. "O-oh uh. Sorry. I didn't know you were walking in. Its not to messed up is it?" Before the boy could respond. The seagull swooped down, and snatched the sandwich out of his hair.

As the boy watched the bird fly off, his face showed absolute sadness. The truth was the sandwich was the sandwich was totally salvageable. But now it was being flown away, in the beak of a bird. The boy threw his fist into the air. "You rotten bird!" He screamed out in anguish.

The, slightly smaller, roommate was a bit taken back by his anger. But he approached the taller boy. "Hey now. Forget about that bird! That sandwich couldn't be worth getting this worked up about!"

The boy gave a sigh, and looked over to his roommate. "Yea. Yea I guess your right." He then blinked as he looked at him. "Hey! You're a new student at Duel academy right? You wanna have a duel?"

The roommate blinked at his request. "Wow! You're pretty anxious to duel huh? Well it wouldn't be like me to turn down a duel! But first, introductions!" He holds out his hand for a handshake. "The names, Fang! Fang Wheever!"

The boy happily accepted his handshake. "Ian! Ian Yuki! Glad to make your accuantence!" Ian then got out the duel disk, he had gotten after he passed his entrance duel. "Lets do this!"

Fang pulled out his, school, duel disk. "You're on! But you won't be happy with the results!" They both activated there duel disks. "Duel!" They both shouted

**Ian: 4000/ Fang: 4000**

**Duel Begin**

Both of the duelists drew there hands. "I'll go first!" Ian declared, before drawing his sixth card. "Alright!" Ian looked over his hand for a good half minuet. "First off! I summon Elemental hero Avian!"

**Elemental Hero Avian**

**Atk: 1000 Def: 1000**

**Lvl 3 Warrior Monster**

"Next! I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" He set two cards, facedown in the spell/trap card zone.

"Alright then! My draw!" Fang drew his sixth card, and added it to his hand. "I'll start off by summoning, Uraby!"

**Uraby**

**Atk: 1500 Def: 800**

**Lvl 4 Dinosaur Monster.**

"Now! Uraby, attack his Hero!" The large black dinosaur charged after the hero, with wings.

"Not so fast! I play my trap card!" Fang looked shocked at this development. "The trap know as! Sidekick savior!"

Fang looked a bit confused. "Um. Whats that trap do?" Ian simply smirked at that.

"Well, im glad you asked! You see, when a Elemental Hero of mine is attacked. I can special summon one Elemental Sidekick with the same attribute, and I pick Elemental Sidekick Speedster!" On, Ian's side of the field, a young boy wearing a green costume, with a cape, was summoned to his side of the field.

**Elemental Sidekick Speedster**

**Atk: 1200 Def: 1000**

**Lvl 2 Warrior Monster**

"And if he's summoned successfully! Your battle phase is ended!"

Fang looked a bit unpleased by this development. "Alright then. I guess I end my turn."

**Ian: 4000/ Fang: 4000**

Ian drew his next card. "Oh goody! I place one card face down, and end my turn!" He placed another card in his spell/trap card zone.

Fang drew another card. "Alright then! Get ready, 'cause I'm bringin' this duel to a close! First, I tribute my Uraby to summon my Super-Ancient Dinobeast!" A large dinosaur, with a skull like head, replaced the large black dinosaur.

**Super-Aincent Dinobeast**

**Atk: 2700 Def: 1400**

**Lvl 7 Dinosaur Monster**

Ian pointed at the new monster. "Wait a second! That's a level 7 monster! Those need two sacrifices!"

Fang waved his finger. "This monster has an ability! I can tribute summon it, if the monster I tribute is a dinosaur monster in attack mode!" Ian gave a sigh. "Anyway! Dinobeast! Attack his Avian!"

The large dinosaur charged after the winged hero. "Hold it!" Ian demanded. "I activate a trap card! Magical Cylinder! This allows me to switch the attack you targeted at my monster, and send it straight to you!" The dinosaur then switched directions, and attacked Fang.

"Ah!" Fang proclaimed. "Nice move! I end my turn!"

**Ian: 4000/ Fang: 1300**

Ian drew his card. "Alright! This should decide things! I activate Polymerazation! I fuse my Avian, and my Speedster," The two heros jumped into the air. A shine coming im between them. "And I fusion summon! My Elemental Superhero AirMan!" A hero in metal armor, with large sholder pads, and cannon looking things above his hands, was brought to Ian's side to the field.

**Elemental Superhero AirMan**

**Atk: 2700 Def: 2000**

**Lvl 7 Warrior Monster**

"And wait till you get ahold of his ability!" Ian smirked, as Fang looked in distaste.

"Alright I'll bite. Whats his ability?"

"I'm glad you asked! When my AirMan is fusion summoned, I can target one monster on your side of the field, in this case you DinoBeast, take half of his attack points and add them to AirMan's until the end of the turn!" Fang really wasn't pleased about this. "So then! Your Dinobeast will go down to 1350, and my monster will go up to 4050!"

**Super-Ancient DInobeast**

**Atk: 1350**

**Elemental Superhero AirMan**

**Atk: 4050**

"Now AirMan! Hurricane blast!" AirMan shot two tornado like streams from the cannons above his hands at the dinosaur, causeing it to be destroyed.

**Ian: 4000/ Fang: 0000**

**Duel End**

Ian gave a loud winning howl. "Woo! That was a fantastic duel!"

Fang walked over to him, and gave a high five. "Nice dueling man!" Ian returned his high five happily.

"Thanks man! You weren't to bad yourself!" Before they could congradulate each other anyfurther. The capitan interrupted them over the intercom.

"Attention all passengers! We have arrived at Duel Acadamey! Please gater your things and leave for your dormatories!"

Fang and Ian made eye contact. "You ready to tackle this year?" Fang asked.

Ian smirked. "You better believe I am!" They shook hands, right before going to gater there things, and heading for there new room.


End file.
